homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Wilson
Jack Wilson is the foster son of Michael and Pippa Ross and a sailor. He's the ex-boyfriend of Selina Roberts, Frankie Brooks, Sonia Johnson, Chloe Richards and Sally Fletcher, who is also his foster sister. Storylines Jack first arrives in Summer Bay to live with Pippa and Michael as their latest foster child. Jack is rude to his foster siblings and Michael at first but eventually settles after it transpires Jack's home life is chaotic due to his abusive new stepfather. Jack antagonises Shane Parrish by making a pass at his girlfriend, Angel Brooks. To teach Jack a lesson, Shane gives him false directions to Angel's bedroom. Jack climbs in through a window and attempts to crawl into bed with Angel only to find he has broken into the bedroom of local principal Donald Fisher, who Shane and Angel live with. Jack beats a hasty retreat. Jack begins seeing Selina and begins cheating on her with Angel's sister, Frankie and Sonia Johnson, who he had been seeing while she was with Tug O'Neale. The girls realise Jack has been three-timing them and get revenge by luring him to a caravan under the pretext of a foursome, but stripping him to his boxers, leaving Jack humiliated. Jack begins dating new student Chloe Richards but has to contend with her racist father, Max Richards. Chloe eventually moves away. Jack decides to track her down and meets Rad, a petty criminal and they steal a car. They crash, causing the car to turn over and Rad runs off into the bush leaving Jack to his doom. Nelson McFarlane hears Jack's cries for help and goes to assist. Jack is pulled free but a massive bushfire is caused, leaving Nelson with severe burns and causes a number of residents to lose their homes. Jack becomes a pariah and tries to make amends. Jack soon falls for his foster sister Sally Fletcher and the two become very close, but Michael is against the relationship and imposes sanctions on it. Eventually, the couple split. During a massive rainstorm, the town becomes flooded and Jack and Michael go to look for Sam Marshall who is late home. Sam falls into a stream and Jack acts to save him, Michael then dives and Jack tries to save Michael but he is pulled away downstream by the strong current and drowns as a result. The family is left devastated and Jack and Sam blame themselves. After a visit from a careers officer to Summer Bay High, Jack decides to enlist in the navy and promptly leaves town after saying goodbye. Pippa attends his induction parade and takes a photo which remains on the mantle for many years. Jack returns to Summer Bay on the eve of Sally's wedding to Kieran Fletcher and stays at the Caravan Park with several other family members who have returned for the event. Jack reminisces about old times and the trouble he caused Michael and Pippa. He also mentions he has found religion while in the navy. After the wedding is cancelled due to Kieran’s infidelity, Jack and the family console a distraught Sally. Before Jack leaves he has a flashback of when Michael caught him and Sally in bed and to the night of Michael's death and tells Pippa he tried holding onto Michael and she consoles him with a hug. Jack later leaves.